Sexual Desire
by Coconut112
Summary: Yaoi fic. Don't like yaoi don't read it then.


Author notes: this will be a chapter series of course you may know it with classic actors. Who may ask? Well Buster Keaton, Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, Fatty Arbuckle ( don't ask), Abbott & Costello. Note this will be a yaoi explicated yaoi! If you don't like yaoi then Don't read it! As for the rest enjoy.

_ Bodies shaking from the excitement that they are going to have. He waited for a long time for this and he's now going to ruin this special moment not now not ever. He saw his lover went to the bathroom, he quickly took off his clothes and laid himself in bed waiting for his lover to come out. His erection was itching for attention, but he manage to control himself and waited. Then the door opened._

_" I've got a surprise for you," the lover said with a smirk. _

_" Well don't just stand there, show me the surprise." He commanded. The lover got out of the bathroom wearing a sexy night gown that supposedly meant to be worn for women but this man manage to pull it off. This made his erection harder than ever when he saw that gown on his lover. _

_" Do you love it ?" He asked. He nodded. " Hmm, I never saw a face like that on a great stone face."_

_" I never seen a tramp wearing a gown before." Both smiled at each other._

/

date: 1920 ( made up time. I may be wrong of where he became an actor around the early 1900's)

Buster Keaton arrived to the hollywood stage production where he will become famous later on in his life. He was a skinny young handsome man around his 20, he was extremely nervous for this moment. Will he be good? How would the director react to his acting? Will he be terrible? Questions pop out of his mind challenging him from becoming brave and clam. He entered the area and looked around. Many people with strange clothing preparing to act in many stages, he smiled and looked with amazement in his eyes, it's like he was in a fantasy land where he see things he thought he never see. He sat on a rail and waited for some guy he was suppose to meet. He looked around and spotted a man who is a little older maybe 4 years 2 years older than he is, but his face made attention to Buster. He felt like he seen that face before but can't remember where or time. But he felt interested with the man. His day dreaming was stopped when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He turned as saw a middle aged man, who is fat and has blond hair.

" Why hello! Welcome to the production." He smiled with greet.

" Oh hello there. Are you the man who was suppose to meet me?" Buster asked. The man nodded.

" Why yes I am! My name is Roscoe Arbuckle, but people call me Fatty Arbuckle. And you are?"

" Buster...Buster Keaton."

" Well Buster let me show you around." Fatty waved his hand for Buster to know to follow him around. Buster saw many things, how the cameras worked, how people act, actions, etc etc.

" Well that's the end of our mini tour. Any questions?" Fatty asked. Before Buster could and woman who some how topless came up to both and smiled.

" Why hello! Excuse if I'm expose, I'm doing a shoot over there. My name is Roland, and this is?"

" Buster Keaton. His name is Buster Keaton." Fatty said. She smiled and shook hands with Buster.

" Well nice to meet you Buster. Say, have you met Charles Chaplin?" Buster shocked his head." Interesting. Say come with me and I'll introduce to ye." She grabbed his hand and both went to the direction she is headed.

As they reached to the production. She settle Buster down ans told him to wait here. 10 minutes have pass by and Buster felt hungry, he hasn't eaten since the tour. He hears foot steps and saw a man that he saw earlier and the womb now wearing a robe to cover herself walking towards him.

" This is Buster Keaton. He is new around here." She introduced him. The man smiled which cause Buster to blush came close to him.

" Hello, I'm Charles Chaplin. Or Charlie Chaplin is better known for." He said.

" Charlie? The Charlie that we've meet?" He said. Charlie gave an confuse look then got the reality that they did meet before.

" Why son of a bitch! It's really you! Hey how's it been?"

" Good good. And you?"

" Same here. Say what on earth your doing here?"

" finding a job of course what else?"

" oh so you both have meet?" She said. Both nodded and smiled.

" You haven't changed a bit," Buster said.

" Same too you. But your eyes have." Charlie came close to Buster face and looked into his eyes. " And your lips too have changed." He place his finger onto his lip and gently slid his finger to the side until he reach the end of the mouth. Both stood there frozen then Roland broke of the silence and told Charlie that they need to continue making the movie. " bye buster! it was nice seeing you again."

" same here," he waved goodbye.

end of pt 1


End file.
